zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Suzy Mizuno
Suzy Mizuno, known in Japan as Suzume Mizuno (水野鈴芽 Mizuno Suzume), is a supporting character from the anime and manga series Zatch Bell!. Suzy also appears in a comic short within the Zatch Bell! graphic novels called Zatch and Suzy. Biography She goes to the same junior high school as Kiyo Takamine (Kiyomaro Takamine in the Japanese version). She wears a white and blue sailor fuku even when she's not in school (the casual version has leaves on the scarf and on the arms) and has no mamodo or spellbook of her own, although she's often seen with Ponygon. Suzy is one of Kiyo's first friends. She also has a not-so-secret crush on him, and is jealous of other girls that Kiyo spends time around, more notably Megumi and Shion. She is a self-proclaimed klutz and often gets sidetracked from the original task at hand and ends up as the maiden in distress while Kiyo is the "knight in shining armor". Suzy freely admits that she has trouble with various academic subjects, particularly mathematics. Her favorite hobby is to draw faces on fruits and other round objects to express her feelings. She also is in the choir. She refers to herself as a "squash-brain". In fact, one of the positive traits that Suzy has, and indeed can be confirmed, is her ability with a knife, which is demonstrated in the first opening theme in the anime; however, this does not extend to cooking, as she is a terrible cook, as seen in episode 104. Her friends seem to think that she has some sort of mental disorder, or at least naiveté and foolishness. However, she does have her redeeming qualities - she was one of the few who believed in Kiyo and was his friend before he met Zatch, when he was aloof and cold to everyone. Although she was initially mocked at by others for trying to be friends with Kiyo, she still maintained her friendliness with him. This friendship is seen to have a lasting impact on Kiyo, as he remembers this before his death in the manga chapter 214, and also dreams of teaching Suzy some homework during the Faudo Arc like feeing Guilty for being cold to her . ( means he kinda regret it for rejecting her .) In the English version of the series, Suzy is voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey. In the Japanese version, Suzume is voiced by Tomoko Akiya. In the Stonestream Recording Fandub she is voiced by Cindy Perry. Examples of Suzy's Ditziness *Gets lost in a hospital 50 times trying to find Kiyo's hospital room. *Believes that Kiyo is really a duckling for part of one episode (Due to the fact Kanchome was in Kiyo's form; Suzy witnessed him turning back to his true form because Kanchome has a duck-like face). *Wins a trip to Hong Kong but somehow ends up in England, believing she's in Hong Kong the entire time (anime only) In the manga, she's doesn't win a trip at all. *Thinks that Ponygon is a sheep. *Tries to build a bed but ends up building a cage with her inside (Anime only). *Even when hypnotized by Zofis, she still manages to trip and hit her head on a door frame (which promptly knocks her back to her senses, and then unconscious). (Anime only) *According to Kiyo, she can even get lost in her own bathtub. (English dub only) *In episode 104, Suzy doesn't know how to wear make-up. *She can't ride a bicycle. Appearances Anime Episodes: 1-3,4,6,7,11,13,14,15,16,17,18-23,24-26, 28, 31, 32, 35, 36-39,41-43,44-45,47-48,51-52,54,59-61,70,88-91,99,104-107,112, 120,124, 131 (FlashBack) ,136,142-143,147-150 Manga Chapters: 1-4, 7, 10 (Flashback), 11-12, 21, 26-28, 29-31,32 (Briefly),34-36, 38, 39,56-57,58, 71, 75, 78-79, 100-101,129, 146 (Briefly), 162 (Briefly), 163-134, 168, 177,187, 212, 214 (Flashback), 320 Anime Openings and Endings: Opening.1, Opening.2, Opening.3 (Briefly), Endings.1-3, 5 (Briefly) and Final ending. Trivia *In one of Raiku's original sketches for the character, Suzume originally have long hair. *Out of the main female characters in the series, Suzy is the only girl who does not have a mamodo of her own. *In Konjiki No Gash Bell Popularity Contests, Suzume was ranked #12 with 192 votes in the first, #16 with 210 votes in the second, and #15 with 135 votes in the final. *Suzy is obviously a polar opposite to Kiyo in terms of mentality. *Despite almost always being seen with Kiyo, Suzy never sees him and Zatch in battle nor does she know the fact that Zatch is really a mamodo. *It was revealed (according to what Kiyo said) that Suzy has cankles. (Anime Only) *Despite being jealous when Kiyo is with Megumi, Suzy is still a Megumi fan. *Unlike Kiyo's other friends in class, Suzy's the only one who Kiyo can copy notes from, except for one problem: she never writes down any important details . *It's possible that Kiyo ended up to be her boyfriend in episode 150 when he's thinking " a promise eh ? " like wanting to be his girlfriend by changeing his mind from rejecting her from episode 124 when She confessed her love to him . ( but that didn't really happen in the Manga , it's just a What if in the Anime . ) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans